Would You Go Back?
by ImagingThings
Summary: Bulma is thinking back on her relationship with Vegeta and finds herself asking a question. VB


He stood outside on the balcony looking at the cloudless sky and suddenly Bulma was reminded on that night, ooh so many years ago, when they'd first admitted their feelings for each other. Putting a hand on her slowly growing belly she stood up and walked out to him, put her arm under his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you see it?" She didn't have to tell him what she meant; they both knew. She was talking of his favourite constellation; Aries, the zodiac in which she was born and for which he'd told her an old Saiyan legend.

"Yeah…" he said and pointed upwards.

Letting her gaze follow the direction he pointed she could soon see it.

As they stood there, arms around each other, she couldn't help thinking back on the events of the past; the androids had attacked, just like the boy had foreseen. And then it had turned out that the boy was not just any boy but _her_ boy, her little Trunks.

The androids had attacked? Yeah, that was true; androids _had_ attacked on that fateful day but they weren't _the_ androids. _The _androids came later, after Goku had gotten ill. He didn't get ill six months _before_ the attack as the boy, Trunks, Mirai Trunks had told them, rather he got ill on the very _day_ the androids, the _other_ androids attacked.

Smiling she remembered what had happened next; Vegeta had returned and Super Saiyan too. He'd saved Goku, even though he still claimed it was only so _he_ himself could kill the "third class clown" as he called him.

The following events had been too strange to follow; the arrival of Cell, the terrible tournament, Goku's fight and forfeiting, Gohan's struggle and the boy's transformation which she'd only seen through Baba's crystal ball. Goku had sacrificed himself on that fateful day, decided not to return, while Gohan, brave Gohan, had defeated Cell.

And then; when they thought peace would never end, Babidi had attacked, then Buu. Another terrible struggle. The feeling of heartbreak when Vegeta had first killed so many innocent people at the stadium, then sacrificed himself to protect his lover and son. Not that it helped. Then she'd been killed; it was kinda weird to remember her own dead. She'd spent the time in Heaven with Chichi, Videl and, she couldn't help smiling, Debura, king of the demons. She wasn't dead long though, before she knew what had happened she was back on Kami's Lookout with the others and a voice, _his_ voice, _Vegeta's _voice was asking everybody to give energy so Goku could make an energy bomb. Unfortunately no one, except the Z-fighters and their families had listened to Vegeta, when Goku started pleading a few more, old friends from the old times, had given their energy but it was only when Mr. Satan had spoken up everyone had given their energy; still believing _he_ was the saviour; the one who saved them from Cell and the one who was going to save them from Buu.

Vegeta had been brought back to life together with all the good people, he was good, whether he liked it or not.

And the best part; even Goku returned to life that day; he wouldn't have been included in the wish, no matter how good you were, he'd been dead for too long, but the old Kai had granted him a life. So Goku had returned to Chichi and their boys.

Now Gohan was married to Videl and she, Bulma Briefs, was expecting her second child with the man she loved.

"Would you go back? If you could, would you change it all, make it so your planet was never destroyed?" she suddenly couldn't help herself asking, not really knowing why.

"Once," he began uncertain, "I would've said 'yes! Yes of course I would!' but now, now I'm not so sure anyway. Granted, my life _has_ been difficult, being sold off to Frieza, losing my home and all that. But in the end it brought something good. It brought me here, to Earth, to the person who gave me everything; a home, a new beginning, a chance to be someone again. You, _you _gave me all that and more, you gave me the most precious gift in my life; our children." Smiling he placed a hand on her growing belly and looked into her eyes. "So, no. I wouldn't go back. I wouldn't change my fate for the world. Woman." 

"After all our years together you'd think you'd learned my name by now." She couldn't help herself saying teasingly.

"I have a _very_ good reason for keep calling you woman, woman. After all; you were the first Earth woman I ever saw."

Above them no clouds was seen as the stars grazed the happy couple on the balcony. Galaxies had been crossed for them to be together.


End file.
